


Its Just a Sapphic Selfie

by wormuji



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/F, Gals being pals, its a drawing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:42:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28253352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wormuji/pseuds/wormuji
Summary: Ohhhh ao3 user wormuji’s first official post what could it be.It’s a drawing, what else did you expect? I just saw girlfriends prompt and wanted to draw them, so I did! Hope you enjoy these sweet girls as much as I did drawing them~
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: South x Southwest: A Soonyoung/Wonwoo Prompt Fest





	Its Just a Sapphic Selfie

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [soonwoo2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/soonwoo2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> PROMPT: Lesbians!SoonWoo. Anything goes, as long as they're wlw and in love ♥
> 
> DO NOT INCLUDE: Sad endings, infidelity, bury the gays trope
> 
> RATING RANGE: Any rating

Just a sweet weekend picnic date between girlfriends. (Sorry I’m not a writer, you’d be disappointed if I wrote any more.) 

**Author's Note:**

> My twitter is @milfeffects for more art but also mainly shitposts~


End file.
